Sentimientos de Caballero
by Yuu-Link
Summary: Lana es una joven hechicera... Link un caballero... y Zelda la princesa de Hyrule... ¿Qué pasara ahora que Zelda esta enamorada de Link y Lana tambien? ¿A quién querrá Link? Acontecimientos antes de los hechos de "El destino del héroe"


Hola c: tenía tiempo sin actualizar esto jeje… per bueno, ya estoy aquí, de nuevo n.n en fin

**TLofZ y Hyrule Warriors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nintendo y Tecmo Koei.**

**Cabe mencionar que es un Universo alterno a Hyrule Warriors. Además de que la mencionada Linkle;-; era un personaje que iba a salir, pero bueno, lo necesito para mi fanfic xD y no sé cómo ponerle a una hermana de**

**Link v:**

* * *

Sentimientos de caballero.

* * *

-Hechicera-

* * *

Link se había marchado del castillo, también estaba harto de las preocupaciones que la princesa tenia por él cada día y sólo quería llegar a casa. En ella le esperaba una cierta chica y otra mujer, que le hacían la vida más feliz, nada más y nada menos que su querida hermana, Linkle y su madre Enea.

Su padre había fallecido en la guerra, como muchos de los caballeros más fieros de Hyrule. Pero eso no había sido tan doloroso para su madre… ni para Link, era algo que los honraba, ya que sin él, la última batalla hubiese sido en vano. Había dado su vida por el rey, quien era uno de los más cercanos amigos del padre de Link.

De camino a casa algo empezó a estar mal.

Link escucho los gritos de una mujer, y dirigió su marcha a donde estaba.

-¡DEJENME!– exclamo la joven.

-Ay, solo un ratito hermosa flor… - este le había tomado por la cintura y atraído hacia ella.

-¡No! – le dio un pisotón y trato de huir, pero le detuvo la marcha.

-Mira maldita – tomo su cabello y luego apretó su brazo – Tú no te vas hasta que me des lo que quiero – su asquerosa mano paso tocando a la joven. Ella empezó a sollozar.

-Alguien… ayuda, Mi señora… ayúdeme… – una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-¡Oye tu! – Link desenfundo su espada y asusto al tipejo.

Y como llegado del cielo, un muchacho apareció, un caballero de la guardia real. Las plegarias de lanas llegaron a los oídos de Hylia y le dieron la salvación.

-No te metas niño bonito – dijo nervioso tocando a la chica, mientras que esta se retorcía de incomodidad.

-¡Deja de tocarla! – Link se acerco.

-Claro que no mocoso – le miro molesto – ella me corresponde – dijo tratando de besarla, pero esta dijo.

-Claro que no, maldito pervertido. Ni siquiera le conozco – dijo moviéndose para zafarse.

Link rápidamente se acerco dándole un golpe que dejo fuera de servicio al señor. Ella había caído al suelo, de rodillas y luego Link se le acerco.

-¿Estás bien ahora? – pregunto, el no le había visto muy bien.

Ella simplemente se puso a llorar, abrazando al chico.

-No eres muy grande, eso puedo verlo… me llamo Link y sirvo a la reina Zelda – paro un segundo recordando lo molesta que había sido anteriormente – soy un caballero de primera clase… agradezca a las diosas que siempre llego tarde…

-Yo… - seco sus lagrimas – me llamo Lana… - la luna había hecho resplandecer aquella parte, dejando ver los ojos entre una combinación de violeta y azul que dejaron encantados al joven caballero – soy una aprendiz de bruja blanca… tengo 17… quizá… es por eso que tratan de abusar de mi – dijo casi llorando – porque a la edad justa… yo no me case, ahora soy considerada una cualquiera – sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

Ella vestía con un blusón, con escote no muy atrevido de manga larga bajo una falda larga café, llegando desde arriba de la cintura hasta debajo de las rodillas, que se amarraba del lado izquierdo con dos cordones entrecruzados. Unas botas café sencillas y unas mallas.

-No es por eso – le dijo hipnotizado por lo bonita que era – es por su belleza jovencita – dijo tomando su mano y besándola.

-¿Belleza? – Se ruborizo – pero Sir Link… yo no…

-Shh… - tapo sus labios – tengo 20 y todos me critican por no tener una esposa, ¿pero qué más da? Piensa lo mismo, ser una hechicera que no se deje llevar por los maleficios o cosas como la magia negra es admirable… - le dijo mirándola sonriendo.

Lana estaba sorprendida, si no tenia esposa debía tener una amada o una novia, porque un joven tan apuesto sin una mujer era… una oportunidad para aquella…

-Tiene razón – dijo ella acomodando su cabello – gracias por sus consejos y… por haberme salvado Sir Link.

-No te preocupes jovencita – le dijo acomodándole el fleco – yo agradezco a Hylia por haberme detenido la princesa hasta tarde.

-"¿La princesa?" – Pensó – y yo también – dijo nerviosa.

-Jaja… ya no lamento le hecho de haberme quedado a escuchar sus sermones – dijo sonriendo – Bueno… os acompaño hasta su hogar…

-No es necesario… - dijo más aliviada.

-Lo es… ¿si llega a pasar otra cosa?

-No, de verdad señor Link.

-No me digas señor… dime Link y háblame de Tu, me siento viejo ¿sabes?

-D-de acuerdo… Link.

Cada que iba hablando con él sentía que su corazón se aceleraba… y Link se limitaba a mirarla.

Y cuando llegaron a la casa de Lana ella dijo:

-Gracias Link… en verdad, ojala estuviera despierta mi amiga, seguro solamente mi hermana lo está.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una muy preocupada mujer de unos 24 años.

-¡Lana! – Le abrazo – ¡Lana! – miro a Link…

-Buenas noches my Lady – dijo Link a la mujer haciéndole una reverencia.

-Lana ¿quién es él? – Dijo pícaramente – ¿es por eso que no regresabas?

-Te equivocas… el me salvo…

-¿¡De que!? – dijo ella enojada….

-Del ex mejor amigo de tu difunto marido – dijo ella tristemente.

-¿¡Le dije que no y ahora se venga con mi hermana!? ¡Mañana vera!

-No se preocupe… le juro voy a proteger a su hermana… - paro un momento observando el cabello blanco corto y la figura que tenia, grandes pechos y ojos -¿De casualidad le conozco? – pregunto Link mirando inquisitivamente a la mujer.

-Me llamo Cia… creo que os he visto en los campos de entrenamiento del castilla – dijo ella admirando a Link.

-¡Oh! – Se hinco y beso su mano – usted es el oráculo de los tiempos… ya veo mejor, el cabello de Lana y el de usted posee una pequeña gema en forma de rombo… únicamente la familia del oráculo lo posee.

-Así es… aunque esto pasa de generación en generación en mi familia.

-Vaya… bueno – dijo ya casi despidiéndose – tengo que irme… para poder llegar con bien a casa…

Lana le detuvo dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla – se lo agradezco… perdón… gracias Link – se ruborizaron ambos y luego el decidió irse.

-buenas noches… Lana – dijo despidiéndose.

Link se había machado, algo empezó a sentir en su cabeza y una calidez desconocida.

-Cia…

-¿Sí?

-te das cuenta… ¿que no se acuerda de mi?

-Pude verlo… no entiendo, si lo conocimos cuando era apenas un niño… bueno, tu tenias 7 y el tenia 10… no es muy posible que se le haya borrado la memoria… alguien lo hizo con intenciones…

-Yo… estoy muy feliz de haberlo encontrado de nuevo…

* * *

**Continuara…**

¡Hola! C: bueno, hago el fic por que "**El destino del héroe**" No tendría sentido alguno en otras partes… y la historia del otro fanfic no tiene nada que ver con el de este, así que decidí separarlos y continuar después con el otro c: **entonces c:** continuare este primero y luego el otro xD.

-Saludos, Yuu-Link :p


End file.
